Be Careful What You Put On The Internet
by DemonGirl126
Summary: Grimmjow and Ulquiorra are in the world of the living when it starts raining. They hide in a cave... things happen. Just read it! Ulquiorra is a little out of character... sorry. Rated M for future chapters. :D


"Great." Ulquiorra mumbled. "Just fucking wonderful." He looked up at the sky. It had grown dark quite fast and thunder rumbled from the ominous clouds. Grimmjow glanced over at him.

"Hm. I'm surprised. I thought for sure that you would like this kind of weather." Grimmjow said with a smirk.

"Shut up Grimmjow," Ulquiorra growled, "Let's just find some shelter." They walked quickly to a small bunch of trees. "Damn rain! God, I fucking hate this!"

"Calm down Ulquiorra. No need to get so pissed. At least it hasn't started raining yet." Just then there was a flash of lightning and rain started pouring from the sky. Grimmjow could almost _see_ the anger coming off of Ulquiorra. It scared him a little.

"I'm going to murder you!" Ulquiorra suddenly shouted. Grimmjow looked up just in time to see Ulquiorra charge at him. Just before the other man reached him, he noticed something dark in the corner of his eye.

"Wait! What is that?" He spoke up right as Ulquiorra was about to grab his neck. The other Esbada looked to where Grimmjow was pointing.

"I think it's a cave." Ulquiorra said calmly. They both stood up and walked toward the dark opening.

"It _is _a cave." Grimmjow said thankfully.

"Oh thank god." Ulquiorra's voice was full of relief. The cave was cold and dark but it was dry. Both of the Esbada were soaking wet and freezing. That didn't stop them from sitting on opposite sides of the cave.

Ulquiorra suddenly felt vibration in his left pocket. He reached in and pulled out his cell phone (that's right, Ulquiorra has a cell phone!). "A text? Hmm, I wonder who could have sent this." He thought. Grimmjow looked at him questioningly. He opened the phone and read the message silently.

Grimmjow noticed that the look on Ulquiorra's face had changed. He looked either surprised or terrified. He stood up and walked over to the startled man. He attempted to look at the text that Ulquiorra had received but the phone was moved away from his view.

"What is it?" Grimmjow asked calmly. Ulquiorra's face had changed again. Was he… smiling? Ulquiorra never smiled. "What's that look for?" Grimmjow raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, it's nothing that you should concern yourself with." It sounded as if he was on the verge of laughter. Ulquiorra and laughter didn't go together. Something was definitely wrong.

"Seriously! What does that text say?" Grimmjow virtually yelled. His eyes widened as he was suddenly pinned to the wall of the cave.

"Do you really want to see what it says?" Ulquiorra said with a smooth voice. Grimmjow shuttered at the seductive sound.

"Y-yes. Now show it to me." Ulquiorra smirked and held up the phone. On the bright screen was a message that one of the younger female arrancars had sent.

The text read: "Hey Ulquiorra! You're with Grimmjow right now aren't u? Well guess wat I found on my computer!" Underneath the text was a picture of Grimmjow… naked.

Grimmjow was speechless. His eyes were wide and his mouth was opened slightly.

"Wha-where did she… How did… FUUUUUCK!" Grimmjow screamed. "Holy fuck! I totally forgot about that damn picture! Shit shit shit! Fuck!"

Ulquiorra was practically rolling on the ground laughing. "Ahaha! Wow Grimmjow. I didn't know you were the type to put naked pictures on the internet. I applaud your bravery. You truly have no shame."

"Shut the fuck up!" Grimmjow charged at Ulquiorra, trying to grab his phone. He moved to the side before Grimmjow could reach him.

"Not so fast." He stuck out his foot and tripped the teal-haired arrancar.

"Delete it! Now, you son of a bitch!" Ulquiorra simply smirked.

"Oh course… Why would I keep a picture when I can have the real thing?" Grimmjow stopped, his eyes wide.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Rage filled the sapphire orbs.

"Oh," Ulquiorra's smirk got wider, "I think you know." He pressed a few buttons on his phone and closed it. He slipped it back into his pocket and began walking toward Grimmjow.

Grimmjow scooted backwards. "What the hell do you think you're doing, you pale ass freak?" Ulquiorra stopped and glared.

"That's not very nice, Jeagerjaques." His voice was its usual monotone once again. "You can't deny the fact that you feel something towards me. I can see it in your eyes. The way you look at me. Don't think I don't notice it." His face was dangerously close to Grimmjow's. Ulquiorra noticed a light blush crossing the Esbada's face. He chuckled slightly at the other man's reaction. It was almost as if he believed the words Ulquiorra spoke. "Well Jeagerjaques, you certainly are naïve. I was just trying to mess with you. I didn't think it was actually true."

Grimmjow glared at the raven haired arrancar.

"Don't fuck with me, Schiffer." Ulquiorra turned around and faced the other man.

He blinked, almost looking confused. "Fuck? With you? Don't kid yourself Jeagerjaques. Trash like you doesn't even deserve to share this _cave_ with me, let alone partake in such an intimate act as that."

Grimmjow's glare got even more intense. "You know that's not what I fucking meant. Wait…what the fuck are you trying to say? That you're fucking better than me? Is that it?"

"Well, I seems that you do have somewhat of a brain in that head of yours."

"Oh, and now you're callin' me a dumbass too? One more time Schiffer! One more fucking time!"

"Is someone getting angry? What could you possibly do to hurt me? You're ranked lower than me, which means you couldn't defeat me before. What makes you think you could do it now?"

"That's it!" Grimmjow rose to his feet. He sonido-ed over to Ulquiorra and grabbed his neck, forcing him to the ground. "I'm not fucking weak, I'm not fucking stupid, and in no fucking way are you any better than me. And your information," He smirked and leaned close to Ulquiorra's ear. "I could fuck you any time I wanted to, and there's not a damn thing you could do, or would do, to stop me." With that, he crashed his lips against Ulquiorra's, forcing him into a rough, passionate kiss.

Ulquiorra's eyes widened. He shoved the other arrancar off of him. "What the hell Jeagerjaques!" He screamed, his usually uninterested voice now frantic. Grimmjow didn't reply. He got up quickly and charged at the frightened Esbada again. Ulquiorra braced himself for whatever he thought was going to happen, but it never came. He slowly opened his eyes to find the other man kneeling in front of him. His blue eyes were narrowed and feral looking.

"There's no use fighting it Ulquiorra. You know who's gonna end up winning, don't you?" Grimmjow reached out a hand and grabbed the pale hollow's chin. He leaned forward and kissed him again, but this time he was much gentler than before. Ulquiorra seemed to relax into the kiss. He didn't move his lips; he had enough sense left to know that he shouldn't let Grimmjow think he was enjoying this.

Once Grimmjow backed away, which took a while, Ulquiorra raised a hand and backhanded him. "How dare you touch me you trash! You have no right to touch me in that way! Or _any_ way for that matter." He stood up and walked farther into the cave. He had his arms crossed and his back faced Grimmjow. He didn't want Grimmjow to see his face or to know how much he actually liked the kiss… It had been his first.

"Now then, Jeagerjaques, I would greatly appreciate it if you stayed away from me for the rest of this mission." Grimmjow noticed something in the pale Esbada's voice that hadn't been there before.

"Fuck you." He replied simply.


End file.
